


[podfic] Road Rage Robin

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gotham City Traffic, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Road Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I'd be doing humanity a favor." Tim grinds out, "And I would get away with it. I could totally get away with it. I've done worse."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Road Rage Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959555) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Road Rage, Gotham City Traffic  
****

**Length:**  00:18:15  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Road%20Rage%20Robin_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122710.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
